FallenClan
''Welcome to FallenClan, the Clan of the fallen shadows; Welcome to FallenClan, I am their leader, Shadowstar. Welcome to this mysterious, peaceful, almost unknown Clan, make yourself at home, get comfortable. We want no reason to fight with you. About; FallenClan is one of the most mysterious Clans, rarely fighting or even revealing themselves, only when it's an emergency to they show their ferociousness or when it’s time for a gathering. They live in a large forest filled with thick pine trees, allowing almost no light to pass through. The cats love the night, and have adapted to become nocturnal. FallenClan rarely show themselves to other Clans, though they always come to gatherings. Commom pelt colors are various shades of blue-gray, brown, gray, silver, or black, though they can be any color. Join; Contact Luna on the page's talkpage to join this Clan. If Luna does not answer you're message on the talkpage to join, the co-owner, Phoenix, will let you in. Allegiances; Leader; Shadowstar Handsome, muscular, long-legged, fluffy, silky-furred, long-haired, thick-pelted, broad-shouldered, calm, mysterious, pure, jet-black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest, a dark gray muzzle, a dark brown tail tip, slightly lighter paws, soft, ruffled fur, and bright, yet dark, brilliant, intense, sparkling, shimmering, slightly frightening, glowing, amber-brown eyes hidden by long, silky, soft black fur hanging in his face, covering his right eye and part of his left. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Deputy; Sharkheart ''Blue-gray she-cat with sharp claws, lonely blue eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix ''Medicine Cat; Kuroflower ''Black she-cat with white markings like flower petals and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. ''Medicine Cat Apprentice; Heathercloud Elegant, slender, silky-furred, broad-shouldered, delicate, sleek, beautiful, thick-pelted, short-furred, fluffy, silky-furred, gentle, long-limbed, pale gray-and-brown tabby she-cat with a bit of dark brown on her muzzle, dark brown fur near her claws, a long tail, short claws, soft, gentle, fluffy whtie paws, large, pointed silver ears, and big, bright, calm, pale, radiant, luminous leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Warriors; Silverbrook Slender, delicate, short-furred, sleek, glossy, swift, gentle, elegant, calm, enticing, beautiful, long-legged, lightly-built, silver tabby she-cat with small, round, hard-to-see white flecks, lightweight, soft, gentle, small, finely-shaped, light blue-gray paws, light blue-gray ears, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, a small, finely-shaped head, and clear, calm, pale, brilliant, shining, intelligent, water-blue eyes like a stream. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Runningsparrow'' Muscular, swift, handsome, thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-legged, fluffy, long-haired, cruel-looking, kind, dark brown tabby tom with a bit of white on his nose, huge, heafty, fluffier white paws, a black tail tip, creamy-brown ear tips, soft, ruffled, textured fur like feathers, and menacing-looking, warm (when you get to know him), comforting, intense, sparkling, gentle, round, dark, slightly frightening, brilliant, ambery-brown eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Geckoblaze Sandy ginger tabby tom with a bobbed tail and emerald green eyes. Roleplayed by Sky Darktruth Huge black tom a gold flash on his forhead with pupiless white eyes. Roleplayed by Sky Moontwist elegant very dark smoke blue she-cat with opalescent silver-white eyes.Roleplayed by Sky Apprentice: Jadepaw Sweetbloom'' Gentle, beautiful, slender, long-furred, fluffy, silky-furred, elegant, unusually tiny, short-legged, fluffy, dark brown tabby she-cat with pinky-cream, purple-gray, and blue-gray patches, a tiny bit of silver on her nose, large, clumsy white paws, a few darker and lighter mottled areas, and calm, brilliant, intense, radiant, shining, ocean-blue eyes tinted with bright, intense, brilliant pink that are teeming with knowledge and shimmering with mischief. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Scaleflight'' Fluffy, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, long-haired, long-legged, sturdy, strong, nimble, quick, thick-pelted, sharp-gazed, grey tom with very small, green scaly wings, a few slightly darker stripes on his paws, similar to scales, a long, fluffy, bushy, thick, fox-like, sweeping, silky, soft, plume-like tail with a few derker stripes on it that resemble scales, and gleaming, sparkling, brilliant, intense, sharp, observant, alert, red eyes. Thought to be descended from DragonClan, and a former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Blackflame Big, loyal, smart, good natured, black tabby tom with very dark gray spots shaped like flames and orange eyes rimmed and flecked with darker orange. Cloudsight's mate. Swancloud and Risingnight's father. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Faithsnow'' Beautiful, slender, delicate, fluffy, elegant, striking, long-limbed, silky-furred, faithful, long-haired, soft-furred, thick-pelted, pure, snow-colored, white she-cat with small, delicate, soft, shaded silver paws, a long, fluffy, sweeping, plumy tail with an dark gray, ash-colored tip, and pale, luminous, brilliant, glowing, calm, soft, gentle, radiant, shining, sparkling, bright, wise, elegant blue eyes that seem to burn with an internal white fire. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Hopeashes'' Slender, very fluffy, gentle, long-limbed, wise, clever, thick-pelted, silky-furred, speckled, long-haired, slightly mottled, wiry, tiny, beautiful, quiet, distant, soft-furred, hopeful, pale gray tabby she-cat with darker, ash-colored paws, a short, stumpy, soft, silky tail with a tufted tip, a white dab on her muzzle, large, pointed, widely-spaced, tufted black ears, and pale, soft, brilliant, radiant, intense, sparkling, wise, glowing, bright greenish-blue eyes. Resembles her mother, Ashheart. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Fallendawn'' Handsome, muscular, long-legged, easily flustered, fluffy, silky-furred, long-haired, thick-pelted, broad-shouldered, calm, mysterious, pure, jet-black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest, a few scattered patches of blue-black fur, a dark gray muzzle, a dark brown tail tip, large, soft, slightly clumsy, light gray paws with white fur near the claws, and bright, yet dark, clear, brilliant, knowing, intelligent, radiant golden-amber eyes hidden by long, silky blue-black fur hanging in his face, covering his left eye and part of his right. Resembles his father, Shadowstar. Roleplayed by Dove. '' Swiftflare'' Quite handsome, quiet, long-furred, muscular, wiry, bird-like, fluffy, sleek, feathery, slightly stocky, short-legged, dark cream, flame-colored ginger, and light brown tom with one white paw, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears with tufted black ear tips, large, fluffy, gray, wing-like tufts on his back, a long, feathery, whispy, windblown, short-furred tail with a white tip, and calm, intense, brilliant, shadowy, dark brown-black eyes that seem to emanate trails of black fire. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Tabbydapple'' Wishful, slender, light-hearted, gentle, spazzy, long-legged, fluffy, short-haired, sleek, graceful, faithful, beautiful, elegant, witty, quick, thoughtful, warm-hearted, gentle, hopeful, willing, determined, white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with darker fur on her paws, irregular cream lines on her hind legs, a few scattered, hart-to-see tabby stripes in the tortoiseshell areas, and soft, gentle, brilliant, intelligent, glowing, radiant, bright, sparkling green eyes. A former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Ryuustrike'' Slender, quite handsome, muscular, likeable, sweet, gentle, long-haired, broad-shouldered, fluffy, friendly, long-limbed, silky-furred, thick-pelted, gray tabby tom with a white tail tip, a light brownish-gray colored muzzle, more brown than gray, large, rather clumsy black paws, long, light green, scaley wings, a few small, scattered patches of light green scales, and timid, sharp, alert, brilliant, shining, observant, glowing, bright, radiant, pale green eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Heartshine'' Slender, sleek, glossy, short-haired, gentle, kind, elegant, strikingly beautiful, fluffy, quiet, rather timid, shy, pale pinky-gray she-cat with a deep red heart on her chest, large, soft, gentle, finely-shaped white paws, a few small, petal-shaped pale cream patches scattered through her fur, a small, finely-shaped head, and soft, gentle, pale, alert, observant, sharp, brilliant, radiant, intelligent, clear, pinky-red-orange eyes with bright, hot-pink speckles shaped like hearts. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Rikumist'' Fluffy, elegant, calm, serene, studious, beautiful, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-featured, long-limbed, shy, slightly muscular, dappled, charming, likeable, mysterious, nimble, lithe, agile, quick, alert, intelligent, pale silvery-gray, pale sandy-brown, and pale tawny-brown she-cat with white paws, a long, fluffy, silky, fluffy, bushy, sweeping, soft, plume-like, slightly lighter tail with a tufted, light blue-gray colored tip, a few darker patches of tawny-brown and sandy-brown around er eyes, large, pointed, widely-spaced, tufted, light blue-gray colored ears, a soft, bright pink nose, and pale, intense, sparkling, brilliant, intelligent, knowing, calm, alert, observant, watchful, clear, sharp, ocean-blue eyes with scattered sea-green and sandy-brown flecks. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Snakefang Strikingly handsome, smart, swift, mean and agressive to enemies, yet nice, kind, helpful, caring and welcoming to clan mates, strong, fast thinking, black tom with greenish-brown tabby splotches scattered randomly across his pelt and dark brown paws, muzzle, chest, rings around his eyes, tail tip and ear tips and pale green eyes flecked with dark brown. Daisypetal's mate. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Dawningbreeze Strikingly beautiful, sweet, nice, kind, helpful, wise, extremely smart, very caring, pale golden-cream colored she-cat with dark cream colored paws, rings around her eyes, ear tips, muzzle, chest, tail tip, splotches scattered across her pelt, and fur above her nose and dark cream colored eyes flecked with pale blue. Daisypetal's sister. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Mossfeather'' Fluffy, long-haired, elegant, beautiful, silky-furred, spazzy, energetic, hyperactive, slender, thick-pelted, brown and white she-cat with scattered moss stains in the white, a few mottled patches in the brown, large, heafty, moss-stained to green, white paws, tufted ears, a long, fluffy, silky, soft-furred tail with a creamy-brown tip, and pale, intense, brilliant, shimmering, intelligent, knowing, sparkling, radiant, moss-green eyes that shimmer with mischief. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Rainglow'' Curious, inteligent, bright-minded, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, sharp-gazed, long-limbed, sharp-minded, fluffy, gentle, blue-gray tom with a few faint tabby stripes on his back, scattered bright silver patches, streaks, flecks, and speckles in his fur like rain, a soft, ruffled pelt that looks wet, large, softer, slightly clumsy white paws, shading to silver near the claws, a huge, fluffy, fox-like, thick-furred, bushy, silky, soft, sweeping, plume-like tail with a black tip, and calm, bright, radiant, brilliant, knowing, intelligent, glowing, handsome, rain-colored, blue eyes with scattered bright silver flecks, speckles, and streaks like rain. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Iceglare'' Cold, cruel, mean, uninterested, long-limbed, short-haired, fluffy, slender, sleek, glossy, icy, sharp-tempered, very tempermental, mischievous, pale silver and white tom with a few very faint stripes in the silver, large, heafty, very dark silvery-gray paws, a long, sleek, slender, whip-like, glossy, graceful tail, a long, narrow, tapered, ice-blue colored muzzle, and cold, sharp, observant, intelligent, icy, pale, menacing, gleaming, frightening, cruel, hate-filled blue eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove; hard to warm up to. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Snowcloud'' Silky-furred, long-haired, gentle, delicate-looking, muscular, broad-shouldered, handsome, warm-hearted, bright-minded, sweet, charming, thick-pelted, friendly, likeable, long-limbed, very pale silvery-gray, almost white, tom with a soft, sweeping, fox-like, huge, fluffy, bushy, silky, thick-furred, soft, plume-like tail, small white flecks and speckles like snow, small, soft white paws, soft, ruffled fur that often has snowflakes scattered through it in the winter, a long, narrow, tapered, fox-like, creamy-white muzzle, and sharp, observant, brilliant, pale, luminous, glowing, radiant, intelligent, pale silver eyes with scattered white flecks and speckles like snow. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Sunnyflare'' Eccentric, spazzy, energenic, hyperactive, long-limbed, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, broad-shouldered, muscular, thick-pelted, dark ginger tom with brighter ginger splotches of fur, white paws, a yellowish-ginger muzzle like the sun, a long, sweeping, fluffy, gentle, often twitching tail with a black tip, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears, and large, fiery, sharp, brilliant, alert, observant, round, sun-like, flickering, bright, dark, flame-colored orange eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Littlethorn'' Quite handsome, calm, studious, serene, dedicated, sweet, friendly, lithe, nimble, long-haired, fluffy, nimble, quick, abnormally small, long-limbed, agile, silky-furred, thick-pelted, quiet, gentle, delicate, wise, caring, kind, light brown tabby tom with scattered white tabby patches like small clouds through his fur, soft, ruffled fur, large, fluffier white paws, a long, bushy, fox-like, thick-furred, silky, gentle, sweeping, fluffy, soft, plume-like tail, a long, tapered, narrow, fox-like, bright silver muzzle, large, pointed, widely-spaced black ears, and large, round, almond-shaped, gentle, brilliant, calm, clear, bright, glittery, intense, dark, intelligent, radiant, soft, blue eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Risingnight'' Strikingly beautiful, soft, silky-furred, calm, quiet, wise, dedicated, sweet, delicate, lithe, black she-cat with white flecks, rings around her eyes and muzzle and bright, beautiful, intense, blue eyes flecked and rimmed with orange. She has a soft, wise voice. Swancloud, Breezekit, Windkit, Starkit and Crowkit's sister. Cloudsight and Blackflame's daughter. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14.'' Swancloud'' Pretty, fun, fluffy, silky-furred, flirty, bright-natured, funny, bubbly, happy, white tabby she-cat with black rings around her eyes, spots on her back and orange eyes rimmed and flecked with blue. She has a loud, sheer voice. Risingnight, Breezekit, Windkit, Crowkit and Starkit's sister. Blackflame and Cloudsight's daughter. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14.'' Petalhope'' Curious, long-limbed, fluffy, long-haired, intelligent, friendly, shy, quiet, soft-featured, silky-furred, thick-pelted, cream she-cat with small pink daisies always sprouting from her fur, soft, ruffled fur like flower petals, white tips to her fur on her underbelly, paws, and chest, a long, fluffy, bushy, thick, silky, soft, fox-like, sweeping, plume-like tail, and calm, brilliant, radiant, intelligent, bright, clear, shining, calm, sparkling, leaf-green eyes. Injected with a large amount of daisy DNA. Came from Mysterious Kit Adoption. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Roanwolf'' Large, fluffy, wolf-like, independant, intelligent, brave, constantly roaming, silver she-cat with long legs, a long, shaggy, fluffy tail that usually is seen sweeping across the ground, blue patches that glimmer, fur in which each strand has a black tip, giving off a smoky effect, large, fluffy, feathery, muscular, long wings tipped in black, one of which is silver and the other blue, the ability to manipulate electricity on her fur without harming herself, and large, beautiful, wide, glittery, green eyes that seem to give off sparks of electricity in them. Best friend to Bladekit. Injected with Gray Wolf DNA. Came from Mysterious Kit Adoption. Roleplayed by Dove'' Bladefire'' Handsome, large, short-furred, gentle, hearty, friendly, copper-colored tom with a hint of russet on his fur, two front paws completely russet in color, a large fin on his back, a long, smooth, scaley, russet-copper tail which forks at the end, two blade-like fins on the back of his forepaws, the ability to manipulate fire over his fur without doing any harm to himself, and milky, dark, blue eyes that shine with bright reddish-orange flecks. Came from Mysterious Kit Adoption. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Mintheart'' Gentle, timid, quiet, laid-back, sweet, tiny, fluffy, kind, shy, soft-spoken, long-haired, silky-furred, soft-featured, dappled, elegant, strikingly beautiful, sweet, long-limbed, pale gray tabby she-cat with small, pointed, widely-spaced ears, small, finely-shaped, rather clumsy white paws, very small, scaly, pale, mint-green wings on her back, a few scattered, very hard-to-see patches of mint-green scales, soft, thick, ruffled fur, a long, soft, gentle, sweeping, fluffy, fox-like, slightly lighter plume of a tail, and pale, intelligent, sharp, brilliant, knowing, glowing, bright, gentle, timid, fear-filled, mint-green eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Moonsight Creamy golden she-cat with dark brown spots and a white spot over her eyes. Roleplayed by Mist. Graindapple'' Mottled brown-and-white tom. Roleplayed by Mist.'' Cressrustle Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mist. Chiliblaze Bright reddish tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Mist. '' Apprentices; Jadepaw small black she-cat with a few swirls of misty green and jade green eyes flecked with purple. Roleplayed by Sky'' ''Queens; Tortoiseshellsilver Slender, elegant, beautiful, sleek, glossy, short-haired, silky-furred, long-legged, calm, quiet, pale, graceful, witty, intelligent, bold, brave, courageous, gentle, fluffy, thick-pelted, silver tabby she-cat with a few hard-to-see mottled spots on her legs, small, dainty paws, soft, tufted ears, and calm, brilliant, soft, sparkling green eyes. A former rogue; adopts kits; helps queens with their kits. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Cloudsight'' Pretty, calm, slightly shy, protective, silky, fluffy furred, white she-cat with a very pale gray, almost white, muzzle, underbelly, chest and paws and bright, calm, intense blue eyes rimmed and flecked with lighter blue. Mother to Blackflame's kits. Risingnight and Swancloud's mother. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. '' Cloudsight's Kits: Starkit Strikingly beautiful, head strong, hyper, energetic, nice, slightly cynical, a little snobbish, funny, braggy, white she-cat with pale silver spotches shaped like stars scattered randomly through out her pelt, pale gray paws, chest, underbelly, tail tip, ears and the underside of her tail and icy, peircing, slightly cold, beautiful, bright blue eyes with small silver star shaped flecks inside of them. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Crowkit Mottled dark gray, pale gray and dark silver tom with long, spikey fur and dark amber eyes flecked with amber. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Windkit Big, wiry, handsome, short, thick, sleek furred, muscular, handsome, fleet, swift, helpful, wise, loyal, nice, slightly hyper, slightly ambitious, black and white tom with pale gray paws, underbelly, tail tip, ears and muzzle and dark amber eyes flecked with pale blue. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Breezekit Hyper, energetic, wild, slightly crazy, nice, sweet, funny, ruffled, silky, wild, short, soft furred, pale silver, almost white, she-cat with darker swirling stripes, lighter paws, chest, underbelly, tail tip, ears, rings around her eyes and rings around her tail and dark green eyes flecked with pale blue. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Daisypetal Strikingly beautiful, happy, slightly ditzy, funny, kind, caring, slender, short, thick, silky furred, sweet, nice, friendly, cream colored tabby she-cat with lighter ears, underbelly, paws, tail tip, muzzle, rings around her eyes and paws and pretty, sparkling, shimmering, dazzling, welcoming, pale green eyes flecked with exotic, dark cream colored. Mother to Snakefang's kits. Dawningbreeze's sister. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Daisypetal's Kits: Marshkit Handsome, smart, strong, forgiving, yet agressive and mean if you are mean to him, head strong, wily, smart mouthed, muscular, strong, very big, dark greenish-brown tom with dark creamy brown stripes, paws, muzzle, chest, tail tip, ear tips and underbelly and dark green eyes flecked with paler green. 4 moons old. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Hazelkit Beautiful, smart, calm, sweet, nice, easily saddened, shy, lithe, small, silky, short, thick furred, timid, easily hurt, delicate, quiet, pretty, determined, creamy brown she-cat with cream colored paws, chest, rings around her eyes, underbelly, ear tips, tail tip, a few leaf shaped splotches scattered across her pelt and fur above her nose and bright, calm, fear filled, exotic, dark cream colored eyes flecked with lighter cream colored. 4 moons old. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Dawnkit Pretty, funny, slightly ditzy, a little clumsy and klutzy, fun, bubbly, happy, a little bit of a airhead, soft, silky, short, thick furred, pale cream colored tabby she-cat with pale brown paws, chest, rings around her eyes, swirling stripes scattered across her pelt, underbelly and muzzle and bright, sparkling, shimmering, dazzling, bright green eyes flecked with exotic, bright pink. 4 moons old. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Ashheart'' Long-limbed, thick-pelted, fluffy, silky-furred, long-haired, speckled, slightly mottled, wiry, tiny, beautiful, quiet, distant, pale gray tabby she-cat with scarred, torn ears, darker, ash-colored paws, soft, ruffled fur, most of her tail lost to a fox trap when she was an apprentice, the remaning part of her tail soft and silky-furred with a scarred tip, and pale, sparkling, brilliant, intense, radiant, shining, gentle, calm, intelligent, soft, sky-blue eyes. Mother of Shadowstar's kits. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Ashheart's kits; Lunarkit'' Slender, muscular, long-limbed, cold, to the point where he seems emotionless, dedicated, ambitious, calm, yet savage, destructive, and beserk under the moon's influence, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, large, determined, blue-gray tom with soft, ruffled fur, especially on his head, a long, flowing tail, black paws, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears, a large, oddly X-shaped scar on his face, extending halfway up his forehead to just beneath his eyes, and calm, pale, luminous, cold, emotionless, bright golden eyes that turn completely golden under the moon's influence. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Duskkit'' Calm, slightly arrogant, mean, touchy black tom with white highlights and blue eyes. Nervous about everything. Roleplayed by Phoenix.'' Spellkit Tiny, dark, mysterious, dark, cold, muscular, strong, dark grey-purple she-cat with lavender tinted tabby stripes that swirl around her pelt like a cartoon-style wind, and dark violet eyes. Has the ablity to cast spells using her necklace that has a bright, gleaming green emerald at the end that dangles in a strange glow under the moon's influence. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Infernokit Tall, long-legged fiery red tom with spiky fur and green eyes. Formerly a loner. Roleplayed by Phoenix. ''Elders; Addie Fluffy, elderly, female Border Collie with bad hearing in one ear, black fur beginning to turn white, a filmy eye, and warm, loving, gentle brown eyes. Can speak cat; a former stray, and a house dog before that. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Roleplaying Center; Archives; Archive 1 Current events; *Clan life Clan Life; (Don't ask about my siggy) An elderly female Border Collie entered the camp, along with Shadowstar. "Don't be afraid of her," he mewed. "Addie has no intention of harming us. She is becoming an elder here." "So this is the camp." said Addie quietly. "I forgot to mention one thing about her. She can speak cat." .::. (BC slightly 4pinkbear, your kit is the blank kit) A yowl was heard from the nursery. It was Ashheart. Heathercloud dashed into the nursery. "You're having three kits," mewed the brown and gray she-cat. Ashheart gritted her teeth as the kits were born. "Lunarkit, Duskkit, and Spellkit," she mewed, gratefully lapping up the borage Heathercloud nudged toward her. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 21:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Risingnight smiled at the new kits in the clan. Swancloud ran around them happily. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 21:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lunarkit's eyes stretched open, revealing bright golden irises. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spellkit blinked and padded out of camp slowly. Something glittered in the darkness. She padded forward and seized it. A necklace. A thin-stringed necklace with a green emerald dangling from it. The moon shone on it and it glowed. She mewed in an evil manner, putting it on her neck. "Flamesexitra!" she whispered, and shot her paw forward. A leaf she pointed at shriveled up and blackened, as if it were on fire, turning to ash and dust. Wind blew that away. She snickered. Dawn Before Dusk 22:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lunarkit felt himself drawn out of camp. He got to his paws and slowly walked outside of camp. He felt like he knew where he was going, even though he didn't. Out of nowhere, a fox leaps out of the shadows, slashing two deep gashes, oddly in the shape of an X, onto Lunarkit's face. The full moon shone above them. Lunarkit's eyes glowed completely golden. Snarling, he lept onto the fox, slashing at its muzzle and raking his claws down it's flank.. The fox tossed Lunarkit off, but not before Lunarkit managed to tear its ear and cut its nose open. The fox ran off, defeated. Lunarkit's eyes returned to normal, and he walked back to camp. .::. "Why were you outside of camp in the first place, Lunarkit?" asked Heathercloud gently as she treated the X on his face. Once it healed, there'd be an odd scar left there. "I felt like I was being ''drawn to something. I don't know what it was," he replied. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 11:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC)' ---- Kuroflower sighed. "Oh well. Not much we can do about it," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather Happy Birthday to me!♥ 12:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hm...." Risingnight hummed and went to get a squirrel out of the fresh kill pile. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 20:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Intro of Infernokit, who is similar to Axel) Kuroflower padded outside camp and tripped over a lump of red fur. She realized it was a kit. "Oh my!" the medicine cat gasped and quickly took the kit back into camp. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BCish) Risingnight watched Kuroflower enter the camp with a red furred kit in her jaws. "Odd....the kit has red fur...." Risingnight whispered. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 21:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroflower brought the tomkit to the medicine cat den and looked over him. He looked young, almost Lunarkit's age, but was thin. "Poor thing," she meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Risingnight walked over to Kuroflower. "You found him in the forest?" she asked the medicine cat. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 00:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cressrustle padded over. "Excuse me for crowding. He's so... weak." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Risingnight sighed. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 00:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I found him in the forest, yes. His mother must have abandoned him. I think I'll call him Infernokit, if he doesn't have a name of his own," Kuroflower responded. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He's got pretty fur." remarked Cressrustle. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- The tiny kit opened his eyes. "Who are you?" he meowed. "I'm Kuroflower. Do you have a name?" Kuroflower asked. "Uh..." the kit meowed, confusedly. After a moment, he shook his head. "Then you shall be Infernokit. Do you like the name?" Kuroflower questioned. Infernokit nodded and curled up next to Kuroflower. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How sweet!" purred Cressrustle. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroflower smiled and purred softly. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who's going to nurse him?" mewed Graindapple, padding up. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm not sure. Would Ashheart nurse him?" Kuroflower wondered. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If I had kits, I would." sighed Cressrustle. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroflower sighed in worry. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 01:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He might starve if nobody gives him milk soon!" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 01:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroflower picked up Infernokit and hurried to the nursery. "Ashheart, I need you to feed him, please," she pled. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 01:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not a problem, Kuroflower," mewed Ashheart. She beconed the kit to her with her tail. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 12:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Infernokit stumbled over to Ashheart. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ''Wallpapers;'' ~ The first FallenClan wallpaper, made by Luna Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG